Make me wanna die (SQ version)
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: Songfic. SwanQueen. Suite à une panne de voiture, Régina et Emma se retrouvent bloquées au milieu de nul part.
1. Everytime I look inside your eyes

**Salut les petits loups !**

 **Voici une petite songfic (ouais j'aime bien les chansons, ça m'inspire) qui est venue me parasiter le cerveau et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire.**

 **Oui, je sais, je ferais mieux de continuer celles déjà en cours d'écriture mais désolée, je prends l'inspiration comme elle vient. Et puis ça reste du SQ alors vous allez pas vous plaindre hein? ;P**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des autres fics.**

 **PS : je vous ai mis la traduction des paroles parce que certaines râlent quand c'est qu'en anglais ! ;)**

* * *

 **M** **ake me wanna die - The Pretty Reckless**

 **\- Régina !** S'exaspéra Emma devant l'absence de réponse. **Sérieusement ? Tu vas juste m'ignorer ? Tu sais que ça peut prendre un bout de temps avant qu'on ne sorte de cette situation ? Bordel, tu...**

 **\- Langage, Miss Swan !** Finit par la couper la maire, continuant tout de même à lui tourner le dos.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si la brune était agacée et visiblement bien décidée à ne pas discuter avec elle, elle ne semblait pouvoir aller contre ses habitudes.

 **\- Ne sois pas bête, avec tes talons, tu ne vas pas t'aventurer dans...**

 **\- Bête ? Moi ? Alors là, vous dépassez les bornes, Miss Swan !**

Régina se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, le regard noir de colère. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la blonde et ponctua chacune de ses phrases en le plantant dans son torse.

 **\- Qui a décidé que la suggestion farfelue d'Henry de partir un week-end toutes les deux ensemble sans personne d'autre était une bonne idée ? Qui a décidé de bannir toute technologie et que nous ne devions pas prendre nos téléphones pour être déconnectées de nos rôles respectifs ? Qui a décidé de prendre ce soit-disant raccourci et nous a perdu au milieu de nul part ?**

 **\- C'est bon, Régina. Je crois que j'ai compris le message,** répondit Emma en soupirant, l'air penaud. **Je ne suis qu'une idiote, ok ? Je te demande pardon.**

La maire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hésitant à répondre devant la mine désolée qu'affichait la jeune femme face à elle.

 **\- Écoute, je... Je voulais juste qu'on profite que tout soit calme, pas de méchants, pas de malédiction, pour passer du temps ensemble comme... Comme deux amies. Pour apprendre à mieux se connaître sans que rien ne vienne interférer. Nous sommes toutes les deux les mères d'Henry et nous sommes maintenant amies. Enfin, tu l'es pour moi en tout cas. Et je ne pensais pas que passer un week-end entier seule avec moi, serait une si grande épreuve pour toi, ni que tu le faisais uniquement pour notre fils.**

 _[_ _Take me I'm alive_

 _Never was a girl with a wicked mind_ _]_

 _[_ _Prend-moi, je suis vivante_

 _Je n'ai jamais été une fille à l'esprit mauvais]_

Emma enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et détourna la tête, son regard se perdant au loin vers le coucher de soleil. _Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça,_ pensa-t-elle.

 _[But everything looks better when the sun goes down]_

 _[Mais tout semble plus beau quand le soleil se couche]_

 **\- Dès qu'on sera dépanné, je nous ramènerai à Storybrook.**

Régina eut un pincement au cœur en entendant un tel discours, puis cette phrase et sa colère se volatilisa. Évidemment, ce n'était absolument pas la faute de la blonde si elles étaient tomber en panne au milieu de nul part, ce n'était qu'un coup de pas de chance. Si elle était honnête, elle devait avouer que l'idée du week-end lui avait également plu. Pour Henry et grâce à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, leur relation avait changé et elles étaient devenues proches. L'ancienne reine savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la sauveuse, elles se faisaient confiance mutuellement quoi qu'il arrive et elle la suivrait n'importe où plutôt que de l'abandonner. Ce qui impliquait également de se perdre. Et elle ne prenait pas trop de risque à penser que c'était réciproque, le shérif ayant catégoriquement refuser de la laisser s'éloigner seule.

Un instant, Régina regretta sa magie qui ne fonctionnait pas en dehors de Storybrook. Elle aurait pu régler leur problème en un claquement de doigt. Ou bien se défouler en lançant des boules de feu. Puis la blonde tourna la tête pour l'observer alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prononcer un mot, et elle plongea dans le regard émeraude. Elle manqua perdre pieds tandis qu'elle pouvait y lire tant de choses qui la bouleversèrent.

 _[I had everything_

 _Opportunities for eternity_

 _And I could belong to the night_

 _Your eyes, your eyes_

 _I can see in your eyes_

 _Your eyes]_

 _[J'avais tout,_

 _Des opportunités pour l'éternité_

 _Et je pouvais appartenir à la nuit_

 _Tes yeux, tes yeux_

 _Je peux voir dans tes yeux_

 _Tes yeux]_

Emma était lasse de cacher ses émotions et à cet instant, plongée dans le regard obsidienne de la brune, elle laissa transparaître tout ce qu'elle ressentait. La désillusion, l'espoir déçu, la douleur d'être rejetée... Elle en avait marre de faire semblant. Oui, elle voulait apprendre à connaître mieux l'ancienne reine et passer du temps avec elle. Sauf que la vraie raison, c'était qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié et si, elle se contentait de leur relation actuelle sans s'être dévoilée jusqu'à présent, c'était parce qu'elle préférait avoir son amitié que rien du tout. Mais visiblement, la mairesse semblait juste supporter sa présence plutôt que l'apprécier. Elle s'était fait des illusions. Alors qu'elle s'était imaginée séduire la belle brune au fil du temps et lui faire oublier toutes ses histoires passées, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était plantée sur toute la ligne. Les regards, les sourires, tout ça ne signifiait apparemment rien.

 _[You make me wanna die_

 _I'll never be good enough_

 _You make me wanna die_

 _And everything you love_

 _Will burn up in the light_

 _Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _You make me wanna die]_

 _[Tu me donnes envie de mourir_

 _Je ne serai jamais assez bien_

 _Tu me donnes envie de mourir_

 _Et tout ce que tu aimes_

 _Va brûler dans la lumière_

 _Et à chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux_

 _Tu me donnes envie de mourir]_

 **\- Miss Swan, je...** commença Régina avant que le shérif ne ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. **Emma, je suis désolée.**

À l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de la maire, la jeune femme releva brusquement la tête pour la fixer avec curiosité.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'être avec toi soit une corvée ou une contrainte pour moi,** continua la brune en la tutoyant, donnant plus de poids à ses confidences. **Certes, être perdue au milieu de nul part m'agace prodigieusement et je n'aurais pas du passer mes nerfs sur toi. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose.**

La réplique arracha un petit sourire à la blonde, qui l'écoutait avec attention, n'osant plus dire un mot.

 **\- Mais je ne tiens pas à rentrer. Je veux vraiment passer ce week-end avec toi et apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je ne parle pas ni de la Sauveuse, ni du Shérif de Storybrook et encore moins de la fille Charming. Tu connais déjà tellement de choses à propos de moi, de mon passé. Tu connais Régina Mills, maire de Storybrook, mère d'Henry et l'Evil Queen. Tu sais presque tout de moi et j'en ignore tellement à ton propos.**

L'ancienne reine ne put retenir un sourire doux d'étirer ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Emma, levant délicatement une main pour lui remettre en place une mèche rebelle, et ensuite caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

 **\- Je veux gratter sous la surface et savoir ce qui se cache sous l'armure étincelante de chevalier blanc. Je veux savoir qui tu es vraiment, Emma Swan. Si tu as pu me pardonner et m'accepter avec ma part de noirceur, je pense être capable de faire face à tous tes secrets, même les plus sombres. Alors montre-moi qui tu es...**

 _[Taste me, drink my soul_

 _Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

 _And there's a blue moon on the rise_

 _I had everything_

 _Opportunities for eternity_

 _And I could belong to the night_

 _Your eyes, your eyes_

 _I can see in your eyes_

 _Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes]_

 _[Goûte-moi, bois mon âme_

 _Montre-moi toutes les choses que je ne devrais pas connaître_

 _Quand la lune bleue se lève_

 _J'avais tout,_

 _Des opportunités pour l'éternité_

 _Et je pouvais appartenir à la nuit_

 _Yeux, tes yeux_

 _Je peux voir dans tes yeux_

 _Tes yeux, tout dans tes yeux, Tes yeux]_

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe émotionnelle. Avait-elle bien compris ce que venait de dire la brune ? Elle n'osait espérer et pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il y avait une chance et que si elle ne tentait pas le coup, elle ne saurait jamais. Alors elle fit un pas en avant, comblant l'espace entre elles jusqu'à frôler le corps de la maire. Cette dernière au lieu de retirer sa main, en profita pour approfondir les caresses sur sa joue. Les doigts fins se perdirent sur sa nuque et le pouce entreprit un mouvement délicat sur sa peau, lui déclenchant un doux frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment connaître mon plus grand secret ?** susurra Emma en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Oui, si tu daignes vouloir le partager avec moi.**

 **\- Certaine ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir, Miss Swan !** répliqua Régina en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Régina,** répondit la blonde en levant les yeux en l'air.

 **\- Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Emma.**

La promesse fut dite dans un murmure caressant, qui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Les mots semblaient vouloir dire tellement plus, au point que le shérif décida qu'il était inutile d'en ajouter d'autre. Elle posa lentement ses mains sur la taille fine de la mairesse, lui laissant le temps de se dégager si elle le désirait. Ne voyant pas de geste de recul, la blonde se pencha légèrement en avant pour capturer la bouche si attirante dans un baiser doux et tendre.

 _[You make me wanna die_

 _I'll never be good enough_

 _You make me wanna die_

 _And everything you love will burn up in the light_

 _Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)_

 _You make me wanna die]_

 _[Tu me donnes envie de mourir_

 _Je ne serai jamais assez bien_

 _Tu me donnes envie de mourir_

 _Et tout ce que tu aimes_

 _Va brûler dans la lumière_

 _Et à chaque fois que_ _je regarde dans tes yeux_ _(Je brûle à la lumière)_

 _Tu me donnes envie de mourir]_

Alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à se faire repousser, elle sentit Régina répondre à son baiser, son autre main venant se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds pour accentuer l'étreinte. Et comme Emma reculait son visage quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, elle vit la brune soupirer de plaisir avant de fondre à son tour sur sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci plus fougueux. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent, brûlantes de passion et rapidement, leurs langues se cherchèrent dans une danse fiévreuse. Le cœur d'Emma menaçait d'exploser sous le rythme frénétique de ses battements et un désir si violent lui ceignait les reins, qu'il manquait de la faire vaciller.

La blonde bougea alors, emportant la maire dans le mouvement pour la plaquer presque brutalement contre la voiture, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qui l'excita encore plus. Emma resserra sa prise sur la hanche gauche de l'ancienne reine, alors que son autre main remonta le long du flan droit, caressant les courbes généreuses. À bout de souffle, elles finirent pas se séparer, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. L'émeraude se perdant dans l'obsidienne, elles restèrent un instant à se contempler avec désir avant qu'elle ne finisse par avouer.

 **\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, Régina.**

 _[I would die for you my love, my love_

 _I would lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)_

 _I would steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)_

 _I would die for you my love, my love_

 _Well burn up in the light]_

 _[Je mourrais pour toi mon amour, mon amour_

 _Je mentirais pour toi mon amour, mon amour (me donne envie de mourir)_

 _Je volerais pour toi mon amour, mon amour (me donne envie de mourir)_

 _Je mourrais pour toi mon amour, mon amour_

 _Brûlera dans la lumière]_

L'ancienne reine laissa un sourire rayonnant étirer ses lèvres, juste avant de s'emparer à nouveau de celles de la sauveuse. Ce week-end s'avérait finalement la meilleure idée qu'elles n'aient jamais eu.

 _[Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _I'm burning in the light_

 _Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _I'm burning in the light_

 _Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _You make me wanna die]_

 _[Et à chaque fois que_ _je regarde dans tes yeux_

 _Je brûle à la lumière_

 _Et à chaque fois que_ _je regarde dans tes yeux_

 _Je brûle à la lumière_

 _Et à chaque fois que_ _je regarde dans tes yeux_

 _Tu me donnes envie de mourir]_

* * *

 **** **Dites-moi tout ! Vous en avez pensé quoi? ^_^**


	2. Make me wanna die

**Pour ce qui n'en ont pas eu assez ou qui sont restés sur leur faim, (et pour miss C qui l'a réclamé en échange de la lecture de cette songfic Xp ) voici une petite suite rating M.**

 **J'ai hésité à vous les poster en 2 fois, pour voir à quel point vous alliez râler de la coupure précédente mais je me suis dit que c'était trop sadique alors que je vous fais autant poireauter sur les autres histoires.**

 **So enjoy ! ^_^**

* * *

Régina sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le corps sous le trajet des mains baladeuses du shérif. Elle crispa en réponse les siennes dans les cheveux blonds, pressant contre elle le corps athlétique et souple d'Emma. Elle taquina de la langue ses lèvres pour quémander l'entrée, qui lui fut accordée immédiatement. Et alors que leurs langues entamaient un nouveau ballet, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir de part et d'autre, la brune sentit un genou forcer le passage entre les siens et une jambe s'immiscer entre ses cuisses pour venir frotter son pubis. Après plusieurs pressions de plus en plus appuyées, elle finit par rejeter la tête en arrière lâchant un long gémissement alors que la dernière poussée de la blonde commençait à la conduire au bord de ses limites. Et comme si elle lui avait donné un signal, Emma se fit plus entreprenante, occultant totalement le fait qu'elles étaient contre une voiture, sur le bord de la route et au milieu de nul part.

La bouche de la sauveuse courut sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou qu'elle dévora de baisers, léchant et mordillant sur son passage, lui tirant toujours plus de sons qui semblaient l'encourager davantage. Les mains de la blonde n'étant pas en reste, elle sentit un courant d'air lui rafraîchir le buste quand les boutons de son chemisier furent presque arrachés la faisant grogner. Mais avant même de pouvoir râler, Emma prit ses seins en coupe ce qui la fit hoqueter et ravaler sa remarque. Sa poitrine était embrassée, torturée, cajolée, lui faisant perdre la tête. Les doigts agiles déboutonnèrent ensuite son pantalon pour se glisser directement sous la lingerie qu'elle portait comme sous-vêtement. L'autre main libéra un sein de sa prison de dentelle et elle sentit Emma faire rouler le téton entre son pouce et son index, déclenchant des lignes de feu entre ses cuisses, comme si un fil invisible reliait sa poitrine à son entrejambes. Et alors que Régina pensait ne plus pouvoir tenir, les lèvres expertes de la blonde vinrent remplacer sa main, en même temps qu'un de ses doigts glissa sur son clitoris lui tirant un cri. La langue taquine dessinait des arabesques sur sa poitrine, administrant ses soins exquis à l'un puis à l'autre des monts jumeaux, pendant que d'un mouvement lent et circulaire sur son bouton sensible, le shérif dictait la chorégraphie de son plaisir.

 **\- Em... Emma...,** gémit la maire les yeux fermés, en laissant sa tête reposer sur la carrosserie derrière elle.

Elle sentit un tremblement traverser soudainement le corps de la sauveuse, comme si gémir son prénom lui avait fait ressentir une vague de plaisir incontrôlable. Refermant ses poings dans la chevelure blonde, elle arracha la bouche gloutonne de sa poitrine malgré les délicieuses attentions qu'elle lui prodiguait, pour réclamer un baiser. Ses lèvres écrasèrent les siennes, sa langue fouillant et caressant, ses dents mordillant et taquinant. La main de la blonde délaissa alors ses seins pour descendre le long de ses côtes, flatter le creux de ses reins avant de s'arrêter un moment sur ses fesses, pétrissant la chair avec avidité. Régina gémit de plus belle, son plaisir si fort qu'elle se fichait bien de tout ce qui n'était pas la jeune femme entre ses bras. Celle-ci l'attrapa alors à l'arrière du genou pour soulever sa jambe et comprenant la manœuvre, elle s'empressa de l'enrouler autour de la taille de la sauveuse. Brusquement la blonde s'arracha à son baiser en reculant la tête, la faisant grogner de dépit alors qu'elle gardait pourtant les yeux fermés.

 **\- Regarde-moi !** demanda le shérif d'un ton autoritaire.

La brune ouvrit difficilement ses paupières pour fixer ses yeux noirs de désir dans les émeraudes brûlantes qui lui faisaient face. Elles restèrent ainsi, immobiles et figées, la blonde ayant stoppé tout mouvement, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité comme son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines tel un volcan proche de l'éruption. Le désir intense et extrême qui ravageait son corps, réclamait d'être assouvi et comblé, manquant la faire hurler face à cette soudaine passivité. Sentant certainement son impatience, Emma fit descendre ses doigts avec une lenteur désespérante jusqu'à l'entrée de son sexe trempé, puis s'immisça en elle tout aussi lentement, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de frustration. Imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient à une vitesse minimale, la blonde introduisit rapidement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, devant la facilité avec laquelle ils glissaient en elle. Régina sentait le plaisir gonfler inexorablement au creux de son ventre, pareil à une lame de fond qui remonte à la surface, mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps ce doux supplice. Ce n'était plus suffisant et elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour basculer au dessus du précipice depuis le temps que la blonde la retenait au bord du gouffre. Alors d'un mouvement presque violent, elle s'empala sur la main de la blonde et ondula frénétiquement forçant celle-ci à accélérer le rythme de ses pénétrations.

 **\- Oh ouiii, comme ça ! C'est si bon, Emma...**

Les paroles semblèrent électriser la sauveuse qui entoura sa taille de son bras libre, pompant avec force entre ses cuisses de l'autre pour lui arracher plus d'encouragements. Elle ferma de nouveaux les yeux, alors que des étoiles commençaient à danser derrière ses paupières closes.

 **\- Mhmm ouiiii, continue je...**

 **\- Regarde-moi !**

La maire haletait à présent, sentant la délivrance approcher et elle ignora la demande.

 **\- Regarde-moi Régina ou je m'arrête !** ordonna le shérif d'une voix rauque.

La brune ouvrit péniblement les yeux et obéit, plongeant dans le regard perçant qui la fixait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle sentit son cœur s'embraser et rater un battement dans la chamade qu'il battait.

 _[Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _I'm burning in the light_ _]_

 _-_ **Viens pour moi, mon amour...,** murmura alors Emma doucement.

Régina la sentit accélérer son rythme devenant presque brutal, recourbant ses doigts pour aller appuyer un point si sensible en elle, qui lui arracha une succession de cris. La paume de la blonde appuyant à chaque poussée sur son clitoris, rajoutant à la pression qui enflait à l'intérieur de son corps devenant insupportable, elle lutta pour garder son regard ancré dans le sien, pendant qu'un orgasme dévastateur la fauchait. Finalement, elle ne put résister et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'Emma ralentissant ses mouvements, continuait tout de même à bouger en elle pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Elle finit par demander grâce quand elle se mit à tressaillir au moindre mouvement, rendue trop sensible pour que ce ne soit encore agréable. Les doigts experts se retirèrent lentement, lui arrachant un hoquet entre pincement inconfortable et réminiscence de plaisir, et elle devina qu'il ne faille pas plus qu'un effleurement pour que cela devienne douloureux. L'ancienne reine, essoufflée, avait tout juste assez de force pour garder ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. Son corps lui, épuisé, s'affaissait contre la voiture, ses membres flageolants ne la retenant plus, seule l'étreinte d'Emma la maintenait debout. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rougies, puis colla son front au sien, se perdant dans les yeux couleur émeraude et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

 _[Every time I look inside your eyes_

 _You make me wanna die]_

Ce week-end était définitivement une excellente idée...

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, vous savez comment faire pour laisser une review alors j'attends vos commentaires.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de mes autres fics ! XD**


End file.
